


Flu Season

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Married/future fic: Amy finds out she's pregnant during a normal doctors exam and is worried about how Jake will feel when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Married/future fic: Amy finds out she's pregnant during a normal doctors exam and is worried about how Jake will feel when he finds out. Lots of fluff please!
> 
> I changed the prompt just slightly, so hopefully it still worked!
> 
> Also, I took the title from an episode of Parks and Recreation.

“Just calm down, Amy. It’s flu season, you aren’t dying,”

“No, but Jake, I never get sick,” Amy stressed. “I’m not sick,” She said and Jake just looked at her from where he stood in their bathroom.

“Ames, you just puked,” Amy frowned, leaning against the bathtub. “Pretty sure that means you’re sick,”

“I feel fine now,” Amy lied. “I can go to work and finally solve my case and it’ll work out-“

“Amy, if you think that I’m just going to let you go to work after that-“ He gestured to the toilet. “-then you are insane,” Amy pouted. “No, that’s not going to work on me, this is for your health,”

“What do you know about health, Peralta? You are one of the unhealthiest people I know,” She snipped and Jake just gave her a meaningful look.

“I’m going to ignore that because I know it’s the disease talking,”

“I’m not sick,” She repeated and Jake just rolled his eyes.

“Jake, I’m going to go to work, I feel fine-“ Jake watched as her eyes widened and within a few seconds, she was hurling again. He let out a sigh and reached down to hold back her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. After she finished, she placed her head against the cool porcelain and sighed, knowing that she had just lost the battle.

“You know the good thing about dating a cop?” She hummed a response. “You don’t really have to call into work sick. I can just walk in and tell the captain.” She let out a groan and he smoothed her hair back. “Okay, pukey, do you think you’re done or do you need to stay here?” Amy glanced over at him, glaring. “Hey, I’m just trying to help you, sicky,”

Amy let out a sigh. “I think I’m done,” Jake nodded and helped her up and brought her to their bedroom. She flopped down on her side and he covered her with the blankets. “Thank you,” She muttered, sinking into her pillow. He gave her a sympathetic smile, letting his hand brush her hair out of her face.

“I’m going to get you some water,” She nodded, eyes closed. “I’m also gonna grab the trash can from the bathroom just in case you can’t make it to the toilet,” She hummed. “I’ll call you on my break to see how you’re doing,” He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to go get ready.

—

Four days later, she was sitting in the waiting room at the doctor’s office. She had come in a few days ago to see if it was just the flu and get some medicine, but her doctor said that she thought she knew what was wrong, so she did some blood tests. Amy had gotten a call yesterday saying that she should come in as soon as possible.

So, here she was and she could not stop fidgeting. What if something was wrong? She eats well and she works out three times a week (sometimes more) and she rarely got sick. And of course, this had to happen when her life was going really well. Her arrests were up at work and Captain Holt was finally back. And of course, she was dating her best friend and they were living together. Amy was happy. Was this stupid visit going to ruin her happiness?

“Amy Santiago,” A nurse called and she jumped out of her skin. She sat there for a moment, debating whether she should actually go in. Ignorance is bliss, right? Amy thought, but she cursed herself as she felt herself stand up and walk towards the nurse. “Amy?” The nurse smiled and Amy nodded. “Come on back, the doctor just wants to go over your test results.

Amy loves tests, but right now, she wants to pretend that they don’t exist.

A few moments later, she was sitting in a stale room on sanitary paper, still trying to calm her nerves. The nurse had asked her a few questions and then left to go get the doctor. Now, she was waiting to hear her fate and she could not stop freaking out.

Amy heard her phone buzz in her purse and almost cried with relief. This would distract her. She pulled it out and smiled a little when she saw it was Jake.

How r u feeling??

Amy’s smile wiped off her face. Oh yeah. She hadn’t told Jake that she was called back into the doctor’s. She had just told him that she still wasn’t feeling well (her throwing up sure helped her prove her case) and she should probably stay home just one more day. He seemed a little thrown at the thought of her admitting defeat, but he didn’t question it.

Amy didn’t want to worry him. She was worrying enough for the both of them, anyways.

She placed her phone back in her purse, knowing that Jake would assume she was just sleeping and she would text him when she woke up.

Amy tried to calm her breathing, squeezing her eyes shut. For a second, she imagined that Jake was next to her, telling her that she was being ridiculous. “Just because this is the first time in years that you’ve been sick, doesn’t mean that you’re dying.” She could hear him say and that made her feel a little better.

Until the doctor walked in.

“Am I dying?” Amy blurted out and her doctor chuckled and shook her head. “Are you sure? Because I never-“

“Get sick,” She finished and laughed a little. “I know, you told me the other day. But I assure you, you aren’t dying, Amy,” Amy let relief wash over her. “Though, my suspicion was confirmed by the blood test,” Amy’s head snapped up to look at her doctor. “You don’t have the flu, Amy,”

“Then…then what’s wrong with me?”

Her doctor smiled brightly at her. “You’re pregnant,”

Amy’s mouth fell open, her eyes wide. “W-what?”

“You’re pregnant,” She repeated and Amy gripped the paper she was sitting on.

“I-how?” Amy whispered and her doctor smirked.

“I think you know how, Amy.”

“Well, yeah, I know how but we’re always so careful-“ Amy’s eyes widened even more as it came to her. “Oh god, I know exactly when it happened,” Amy buried her face in her hands.

They had both been working intense cases about a month and a half ago. They had barely seen each other, both too caught up in trying to solve their cases. They had both been so busy, and she remembered that she had forgotten to take her pill one day. She figured it didn’t really matter, considering they always use a condom for a back up, and they haven’t exactly been having sex recently, both too caught up in their work.

But then, she and Rosa had finally figured out the case and she had come home and Jake had been there too. He said that he and Boyle were getting closer to figuring out what they were solving. So, in a moment of celebration (of finally getting some time alone and finally wrapping up their cases), they had sex and she remembered telling Jake that they didn’t need a condom. She hadn’t even realized, until now, that is, that that was the one time they actually needed it.

And now look what was happening.

God, she didn’t know what she was going to do. What about work? What about Jake? Oh, god…Jake.

“How am I going to tell Jake?” Amy questioned. “Oh my god, does he even want kids? We haven’t talked about the future yet, we just moved in together! What am I going to do?”

Her doctor took a step closer to her and placed a soothing hand on Amy’s shoulder. “Amy, listen, you just need to talk to him. Then you can figure out what to do.” Amy let out a shaky sigh. “Remember, you have more than one option,” Amy looked up and nodded. “Just try not to stress yourself out too much, it’s not good for the baby,”

Baby.

That was going to have to take some getting used to.

—

When Jake got home that night, he was shocked to find Amy just lying on the couch, not watching TV or even sleeping, just lying there, staring at the ceiling. She didn’t seem to hear him come in, so he walked over towards her.

“Hey, Ames, you didn’t text me back earlier,” Amy jumped a little at his voice. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Amy nodded in response, but still didn’t speak. “Are you feeling better?” She shrugged and Jake raised an eyebrow, walking a few more steps before lifting her legs up. He sat down on the other end of the couch and then brought her legs back down so that they were resting on his.

She was wearing a pair of sweats, one of his NYPD shirts, and her large glasses. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes were swollen, as if she had been crying. Jake felt his heart sink to his stomach.

“Ames…are you okay?” He wasn’t just talking about her physical health anymore. Amy shrugged and Jake gave her a look. “Amy, seriously, what’s wrong?” Amy looked down at her hands, knowing that it would be a lot easier to confess if she wasn’t actually looking at him.

“I probably could’ve gone to work today,” Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

“Is that why you seem upset? Because you could’ve gone into work, but you didn’t?”

Amy shook her head, hands now fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “No, I’m upset because I went to the doctor today,”

“I thought you went a few days ago,”

“I did. They wanted to go over my blood tests,” Jake went pale as he looked at her.

“What happened? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“Depends on how you look at it,” Amy sniffed and Jake scooted closer to her, taking her hands in his. She finally looked up at him, unshed tears fogging her vision. “Jake, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been on top of it, I should’ve remembered and now I got us into this mess-“

“Hey, hey, hey, slow down,” Jake cut her off. “What’s going on?”

“I,” Amy croaked. “I’m pregnant, Jake,” Jake looked at her with wide eyes, speechless. A few moments passed and she felt her worry starting to eat at her even more than it had been. “Jake, please say something. I need you to tell me how you feel about it.” Jake looked up at her, expression unreadable. “Jake, please, I’m sorry, I just-“

“I’m gonna be a dad?” Jake asked, eyes lit up with wonder. Amy blinked in surprise and before she could speak, his hand was pressed flat against her stomach. He stared at it for a moment before looking back up at her. “You’re really pregnant?” Amy couldn’t find any words, so she settled with just nodding. Jake let out an excited laugh, eyes back on her stomach. “Oh my god, Ames,”

Amy cleared her throat. “So…you aren’t mad?”

Jake’s head shot up, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Mad? Why would I be mad?

“I don’t know,” Amy shrugged. “Because we just moved in together and we aren’t married and we haven’t even talked about the future-“

“Amy,” Jake said firmly, taking one of his hands and placing it on her cheek. “I know we haven’t talked about the future, but there is no one I’d rather do this with,” Amy couldn’t help the bright smile that tugged at her lips. “I love you and I want to be with you and I want to have this baby with you-“ Jake stopped, eyes dimming for a second. “Unless you don’t want to have it, because in the end, it is your decision-“ Jake was cut off by her lips pressing firmly against his. He let out a hum of surprise and then pulled back a little, dazed grin on his face.

“Of course I want to have this baby with you. I was just worried about what you thought about it,” Jake smiled and kissed her again. After they pulled apart, she gave him a sheepish look. “But I may or may not have made a pros and cons list,” Jake let out a laugh.

“Can I see it?” Amy nodded and then pointed to the legal tablet on their coffee table. Jake picked it up and immediately started laughing again.

“Of course ‘having to do more paperwork at my desk’ is a pro,” Jake smirked. “Guess it’s a good thing I picked a nerd as my baby mama,”

“You cannot start calling me that, Jake,” Jake, however, ignored her and kneeled down next to the couch, allowing his face to hover right next to Amy’s stomach.

“I promise I’ll be a much better dad than mine was,” Amy’s heart clenched at the serious shift in the conversation. She brought her hand up and rested it on the back of Jake’s head, making him look up at her.

“The baby and I both know that, Jake,” Jake’s eyes softened. “You’re going to be great dad,”

“And you’re going to be a great mom, Ames,”


End file.
